musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Hayes
Isaac Lee Hayes, Jr. (August 20, 1942 – August 10, 2008) was an American songwriter, musician, singer, actor, and voice actor. Hayes was one of the creative influences behind thesouthern soul music label Stax Records, where he served both as an in-house songwriter and as a record producer, teaming with his partner David Porter during the mid-1960s. Hayes, Porter, Bill Withers, the Sherman Brothers, Steve Cropper, and John Fogerty were inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 2005 in recognition of writing scores of notable songs for themselves, the duo Sam & Dave, Carla Thomas, and others. The hit song "Soul Man", written by Hayes and Porter and first performed by Sam & Dave, has been recognized as one of the most influential songs of the past 50 years by the Grammy Hall of Fame. It was also honored by The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolling_Stone_(magazine) Rolling Stone magazine], and by the RIAA as one of the Songs of the Century. During the late 1960s, Hayes also began recording music and he had several successful soul albums such as Hot Buttered Soul (1969) and Black Moses (1971). In addition to his work in popular music, he worked as a composer of musical scores for motion pictures. He is well known for his musical score for the film Shaft (1971). For the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theme_from_Shaft Theme from Shaft]", he was awarded the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1972. He became the thirdAfrican-American, after Sidney Poitier and Hattie McDaniel, to win an Academy Award in any competitive field covered by Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. He also won two Grammy Awards for that same year. Later, he was given his third Grammy for his music album Black Moses. In 1992, in recognition of humanitarian work there, he was crowned the honorary king of the Ada, Ghana region. He also acted in motion pictures and television, such as in the movies''Truck Turner'' and I'm Gonna Git You Sucka, and as Gandolf "Gandy" Fitch in the TV series The Rockford Files (1974–1980). From 1997 to 2005, he lent his distinctive, deep voice to the character "Chef" on the animated TV series South Park. His influences are Percy Mayfield, Big Joe Turner, James Brown, Jerry Butler, Sam Cooke, Fats Domino, Marvin Gaye, Otis Redding, and psychedelic soul groups like The Chambers Brothers and Sly and the Family Stone. Allmusic.com says that Isaac Hayes is responsible for the evolution of disco and rap. On August 5, 2003, Hayes was honored as a BMI Icon at the 2003 BMI Urban Awards for his enduring influence on generations of music makers.[2] Throughout his songwriting career, Hayes received five BMI R&B Awards, two BMI Pop Awards, two BMI Urban Awards and six Million-Air citations. As of 2008, his songs generated more than 12 million performances. Category:1942 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Musicians from Tennessee Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Producers Category:Blues artists Category:Funk artists Category:Jazz artists Category:Soul artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Male singers Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:ABC Records artists Category:Film actors Category:Universal Records artists Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 2008 Category:Kelly Clarkson Category:Track Records artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Verve Records artists